


The Mind Is A Tricky Thing

by fangirlamanda



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: F/M, It starts off slow, More Tags Will Be Added as the Story Goes On, Things get real juicy, but bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlamanda/pseuds/fangirlamanda
Summary: A year and a half after their spectacular New Years Eve trick, the Horsemen are back, this time joined by a pair of twin magicians. With the help of Sophie, a psychic, seer, and intuitive, and Blake, a telekinetic, the Horsemen try to take down a corrupt politician. But what happens when not everything goes to plan?





	The Mind Is A Tricky Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this is my first NYSM fanfic and my first time writing on AO3. However, I've written tons of stuff for other fandoms on FF.net and Wattpad, so I'm not new to fanfic in general. This fandom is lowkey dead because it's been like two years since the second movie came out, but if you're reading this, I hope you enjoy!

It had been almost a year and a half since the Horsemen’s New Year's Eve reveal, and everyone was beginning to get restless. Dylan kept telling them to wait, that the Eye was brewing something, but he’d been saying that for the past three months. The week had been nothing out of the ordinary, with London’s typical overcast skies and moderately warm June weather. However, Danny had been even more irritable than usual, causing Merritt to drink more, which in turn caused Jack and Lula to spend as much time as possible hiding in their shared room to avoid everyone else, all the while Dylan stayed cooped up in his room “working” on something.  
Almost everyone had already woken up and was milling about when they got the text from Dylan demanding that they all meet in the basement, commonly known throughout the house as the “Magic Room”. Each Horseman had reluctantly done as they were told and dragged themselves down to the basement, where they found no signs of Dylan.  
“What the hell?” Merritt slurred, not fully awake yet. “You mean to tell me I woke up this goddamn early for absolutely nothing?”  
“Early? It’s ten o’clock.”   
“It also wasn’t for absolutely nothing.” a voice said from behind them. Dylan descended the staircase, followed by two teenagers.  
“Okay, who the hell are they?” Danny demanded.  
“They,” Dylan began as the three of them stood in front of the other Horsemen. “Are our newest additions. Sophia and Blake Woods.”  
“And why are they here?” Danny continued to question. “What on earth could you have possibly brought in this time?”  
“Real shit,” Dylan spat, obviously irritated. “Everything we do is fake. It’s all illusions, sleight of hand, and mind manipulation. Sophie here is a psychic, an intuitive, and a seer. Blake has telekinesis. Real fucking magic.”  
“Okay, I’m calling bullshit. There is no such thing as “real magic”.” Merritt stated.  
“Agreed,” Danny added.  
“And that’s exactly what I thought you’d say,” Sophie piped up, with a surprisingly sophisticated British accent. “Which is why my brother and I-’  
“Whipped up a few examples here for you,” Blake said in the same accent, finishing his sister’s sentence.   
Sophie turned to Danny. “Mister Atlas, I’ll start with you since-”  
“You seem so skeptical about our legitimacy.”   
She and Blake held their hands up for Danny to examine.  
“Take a good look. Make sure there are no screens or wires on our hands, and no microphones in our ears or anything,” she explained, allowing Danny to examine them. “Satisfied?”   
“Very,” he replied, sarcastically mocking them with an awful accent.  
“Good,” she quipped. “Now, I want you to think of a certain memory and the exact time and date that it took place. Then, Blake and I are going to turn around and plug our ears, and when we do, I want you to whisper the time, date, and memory to our fellow Horsemen. Okay?”  
“Alright, go ahead,” he told them.  
Sophie and Blake did just that, and Danny whispered the information to his friends, before permitting them to turn back around.   
“Okay. Now,” Sophie said, taking a few steps to stand right in front of Danny. “I want you to look into my eyes.”   
After a few moments of staring, she flinched slightly, then chuckled. “You do have a strong mind, Mr. Atlas, but it isn’t strong enough,” she said, then inhaled sharply. “I’m in!” she whispered, her eyes closing.  
“Found it!” she exclaimed after a few seconds, her eyes snapping open. “The 27th of May, 1999. 11:34 pm. It was the exact time that your older sister Aniston was pronounced dead at the hospital following a car crash.”  
“Terribly sorry about that, by the way,” she added sincerely.   
Sophie looked around to see the other three Horsemen’s jaws on the floor.  
“Also, Danny,” Blake piped up. “Check your watch.”  
Danny scowled, lifting up his wrist to see the analog watch showing the time of 11:34 pm and the date of 05/27/99.   
“Holy shit that is so cool!” Lula gushed. “How did you do that?”  
“Magic,” Sophie grinned.   
“You’ll want to get a new watch. I kind of had to break the internals of it to get the interface to display those numbers.”  
“I don’t know about you guys but uh, I’d say that’s some pretty real shit,” Jack said.  
“Alright, yeah, whatever,” Danny said, rolling his eyes.  
“Any other freaky abilities that we should be aware of?” Merritt asked.  
“Ah, yes, I can also do hand balancing, contortion, and I dabble in trapeze,” Sophie explained proudly.  
“Well,” Lula said, following a long silence. “I don’t know about you guys, but I am going to show our new Horsemen around.”   
The twins followed her up the steps, leaving the boys alone in the Magic Room.  
“Where did you find them, Dylan?”   
“I didn’t. The Eye’s been watching them for the past sixth months. We need them because this assignment is huge.”  
“What is it?”  
“I don’t know. The Eye said to expect something within the next three days, so I’ll let everyone know as soon as I hear.”  
“Three days? See, there’s my main problem with this whole thing,” Danny began ranting again. “We’ve been in hiding for 18 months, Dylan. We’ve been acting like this ‘single organism’ for 18 months and three days before we get our assignment, we get a couple of amateurs who barely even look old enough to drive. How the hell are we supposed to get that polished up and ready to go in three days?”  
“First of all, it wasn’t my choice to bring them on. If the Eye tells me to do something, I do it, and if you’d like to take it up with them, be my guest. Second, if you’ve got your panties in such a goddamn twist about a lack of time, then why the hell are you still down here bitching about it instead of upstairs trying to teach them?”  
“Alright, alright,” Danny surrendered, raising his hands and walking away. “But when they screw shit up, you’ll realize that I know what I’m talking about.”


End file.
